fantagefandomcom-20200213-history
Q-Blast Valentine's Gift Event
The Q-Blast Valentine's Gift Event is the Valentine's Day Event for 2015. The event has many things players can do to enjoy Valentine's during 2015. Information The Q-Blast Valentine's Gift Event has various activities. Valentine's Day cards are customizable and available for printing out to give to friends or valentines. Just like in 2014's Christmas event, players can send gifts to their buddies, in which the gifts are furniture. The Chocolate Fountain is at the Forest. Limited Items are in stock for the event. They are flower-themed items available to purchase for Premium Members and those who have enough Gold. Red flower themes are for girls while purple flower themes are for boys. The exception is the option to buy a flower board with the color used for the player's opposite gender. Games & Activities As stated in the title, the event adds extra content to Q-Blast. Playing Q-Blast in the Bakery theme will give the player a chance to get the Valentine's Gift. Premium Members have an extended chance of receiving the item. Chocolate Factory 2014's Halloween events had introduced teams, and they return in this event. At once when the player has logged in, they are assigned into a team by a type of chocolate. Players have to create the same chocolate mentioned in the team name for the team to make the most than the other teams. Once the player's team has won, they can pick a prize. ]] Players have to collect ingredients to create chocolate. Available ingredients are cocoa powder, milk, and an additional item for the flavor of the chocolate as mentioned in the team name. All of those items can be found in Valentine-themed boxes all over Fantage, but the chance of having cocoa powder in the boxes is rare, so the other ways to get cocoa powder are to buy them for 100 Gold each or by wearing a special Chocolate Factory costume while opening boxes to double the chance of having cocoa powder in the boxes (though you need to be a Premium Member or have Gold for them). Users can also find 5 Stars in the box if they don't get an ingredient. After the user has made their first chocolate, they will receive the 2015 Chocolate Factory Medal. Cupcake Chaos Returning from the Chocolate Challenge, Cupcake Chaos is available to play during this event. This game is similar to popular games such as Burger Island and Cake Mania. Players are directed to make and give as many cupcakes to customers within the 60-second time limit. First, the player has to click on a plain cupcake. Then, they click on the icing, and then they click on a topping. When the cupcake is ready to serve, the player simply has to click on the plate that belongs to the customer that wants the cupcake. The cupcakes are at the top left, and there are three types: yellow, red, and brown. The icing types are at the bottom left, and there are three types: vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate. There are three toppings at the bottom center: Snickers, Oreos, and M&Ms. If the cake is done incorrectly, the player will have to throw it into the trash can, which is at the bottom right, next to the M&Ms. Everyone can earn Stars at the end of the time limit. There is a gift possibly given, and Premium Members have twice the chance of receiving it. Special customers with their order in a golden bubble will give you more points, but it is rare when the customer appears. After a customer is happily gone with their cupcake, another customer will skip ahead of the line, possibly done to confuse the player and create a challenge. Trivia *The prizes that the player can pick from the Chocolate Factory includes items given away at previous events and some are even from the Pet Locked Item Booth. Category:Events Category:Holiday events